ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Night - Lucy
Kali the Heterophobe09/12/2018 Lucy comes into the bathroom, but Mr kibbles stays up. Lucy turns around. "Come on Puppy, you know the deal." Reluctantly, Mr kibbles comes into the bathroom. Ezra the Floofmaster09/12/2018 Amanda wanders in with a yawn, "Hi Lucy!" She scrunched her hand in a wave Kali the Heterophobe09/12/2018 Lucy opens her bag and pulls out not one but two toothbrush, she gives one to Mr Kibbles. "Hi!" Lucy puts some toothpaste on hers and Mr Kibbles' brush and starts the faucet. Ezra the Floofmaster09/12/2018 "Wow such an amazing puppy!" Amanda praised him patting him on the head Kali the Heterophobe09/12/2018 "He's very smart!" Lucy says, quite proud. Mr Kibbles however growls at Amanda "Puppy!" Lucy scolds him. Ezra the Floofmaster09/12/2018 "Maybe I look too much like a squirrel!" Amanda laughs Kali the Heterophobe09/12/2018 "I'm sorry, he doesn't like squirrels." Lucy says, "Now, puppy, you'll be nice to Amanda and brush your teeth like a good boy or you don't get tummy rubs tonight" Mr Kibbles lets out a few whines and starts brushing his teeth Ezra the Floofmaster09/12/2018 Amanda starts washing her face in the sink September 13, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe09/13/2018 "What do you think of the school?" Lucy asks. September 14, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Its so much fun! I love everyone here, they're all so amazing!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "I know right! Have you met my roomie Deryn? They're cool, although they say they're not a boy or a girl, which I don't really get, but they're nice." Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Oh yeah I have! They seem pretty awesome!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "I'm so looking forward to classes, maybe even meet some of the seniors, there's one I know that's attending here, her name's blur and she's like super mega cool and she moves superfast and all you see is one big blur!" Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 "Oh that's cool!" The excitement in Amanda's voice is starting to drop as she realizes shes hit the downside of her friendly persona(edited) Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Mr Kibbles just look at Amanda, he probably still hasn't gotten over the squirrel. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Amanda smiles and tries to pet Mr. Kibbles again Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 Mr Kibbles let himself be pet but doesn't seem into it. Meanwhile, Lucy keeps gushing about Blur and how she saved her. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Amanda tunes out Lucy slightly and goes back to washing her face, occasionally murmuring an "mmhmm" to appease Lucy Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "We're done." Lucy says cleaning her brush and putting it back in her kit. "Mr Kibbles, you were a good boy so you get tummy rubs tonight." Mr Kibbles bark in excitement and breathe quickly, his tongue hanging out. "But first I need to put on my pajama."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Amanda smiles at Lucy before starting to head out of the bathroom, "Well see you later!" Kali the Heterophobe09/14/2018 "Bye!" Lucy says, waving. "Be nice to her, Mr. Kibbles." She says.(edited) Mr Kibbles also waves. Ezra the Floofmaster09/14/2018 Out of sight, Amanda's expression sours September 28, 2018 Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Amanda Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay